Time Again
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Present and future meet. There is a second connected story to this called Voldemort Again.
1. Meeting the Family

It was still one week before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Everyone including Harry was cleaning something. Mr. Weasley was in his shed trying to stay out of the way. Harry , Fred and George were degnoming the garden again. Ron was cleaning the attic, although he didn't know why, 'nobody is going into the attic' he was thinking. Hermione and Ginny were helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Remus and Tonks were just entering the wards when there was a loud pop.

They saw a large group of people lying on the grass. It was a group of mostly red heads. Everyone outside moved in the direction of the group with their wands out, everyone inside came running out. As they got closer they could hear some mumbling. The group of Weasleys kept Harry and Ginny toward the back because they weren't supposed to do any magic at home yet as they were still underage.

Finally one person sat up in the group, he looked to be in his late teens, and said "Oh, that has to be the worst portkey in history. Do me a favor James, next time your Dad wants to make an emergency portkey tell him we would rather stay than go through that again." Murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the group.

Mr. Weasley took over at that point and said "Excuse me what are you doing here."

A blond girl in the group had sat up and she said, "Sorry Grandpa, Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry saw someone in Diagon Alley that they have been after for a while. Uncle Harry made a portkey and sent us back here to stay out of the way. It took longer than normal to travel but I think we are all intact." The girl then started calling a list of names and got answers of "here" or "I'm fine's" from the group around her.

At the word 'Grandpa' Mr. Weasley had turned to look at his wife with a questioning, confused look. As she continued her statement he turned to look at Ron and Harry with the same look.

"Ok, everyone is here, accounted for and all in one piece." she said.

As the rest of the group started to sit up and then stand they noticed it was indeed a group of children. But knowing the tricks of the death eaters they still had their wands trained on the group. The new group was dusting off and started looking around, as each person focused on the Weasleys their mouths dropped open.

"Uh… Ted, " one of the red head boys said.

"What James " was the answer from a boy in the back who was checking one of the younger children.

"Something is wrong."

Again he answered "What James."

The red head said "Everyone has their wands pointed at us and there is a woman with hair like yours."

"What do you mean hair like mine" the boy paused to asked.

"Colorful, like yours" the red head answered.

Finally the boy named Ted from the back of the group looked up and promptly fell on his backside. The blond girl looked up, stood straight and moved to the front of the group. She looked at Fleur and in French said "When I was four you told me that when you saw Dad, Bill, for the first time it was at the tri-wizard tournament on family day. You immediately fell in love and decided to move to England to find him and marry him. You also told me no one else knows that."

Fleur lowered her wand and walked to the girl, threw her arms around her and gave her a hug. After a few moments she asked, "Who are you all?"

The blond laughed and said "We are the combined Weasley, Potter, Lupin clan."

Tonks lowered her own wand and asked "Lupin? I mean, who are you exactly, where are you from and why are you here?" With that question everyone of the new group started talking at once and no one could understand a thing.

"SHUT UP" yelled Ginny who had moved to the front and was met with a few sorrys and then silence. Ginny continued, "Ok, you blond in the front, who is obviously related to Fleur, start explaining."

The blond said, "My name is Victoire Weasley, daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley, we are from… what year is it here?"

Ginny said "1997."

"Thanks Aunt Ginny, we are from nineteen and a half years in the future. We had been Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley, Uncle Harry made this portkey to send us back to the Burrow in our time. Evidentially something went wrong."

Everyone in both groups nodded. Then Remus said, "Maybe you shouldn't say anything more about the future, it could cause us to change something."

Ted replied, "No problem, when Harry figures out what happened he'll be here to sort it all out and we'll obliviate you when we all go to leave."

Ginny smiled as a thought came to her mind and she asked Victoire, "You said Uncle Harry, did you mean Harry Potter?" Victoire nodded and smiled back as Ginny continued, "Is that an honorary title or are you actually related to him?"

Victoire smiled her largest as she said "Related."

Ron chuckled as he saw his brothers confused faces, finally Fred said, "How can he be related to you, he would have to be married to Ginny."

"Brilliant deduction Fred." Ron said sarcastically, "Did you think of that all on your own or did you have George's help."

"But Harry isn't interested in Ginny, is he?" Everyone in the Weasley group turned around to look at Harry who was busy staring at Ginny with a small smile on his face.

"So this means we win the war." Ginny finally said.

Everyone looked at Victoire as she said, "Yes we win."

Cheers rose from the group of Weasleys, and everyone was patting Harry on the back, several of the new group were confused by these actions. So Victoire interrupted to make more introductions, starting with her own siblings then Percy's kids, George's, Ron's and then Ginny and Harry's. Harry, Ron and Hermione had moved up to stand by Ginny.

When Ron's kids were introduced he looked at Hermione with a huge grin on his face. When Percy's children asked where he was Mr. Weasley said he was working on a special project and wouldn't be home for a couple of days, it was obvious that in their time Percy was again part of the family. Harry and Ginny were holding hands and had huge smiles on their faces when their three children were introduced.

Fred looked at George and said, "I can't believe you get married and I don't. I thought we would do everything together." George just shrugged he couldn't imagine do anything without Fred. None of the new group said anything several wouldn't even look at the twins. Fred said, "At least you name your kid after me." Then it hit him in a blink and Fred understood, "I don't make it do I."


	2. Sorting it all out

The stunned Weasley group stared at the new group. Molly rushed over to Fred and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Fred struggled a bit and tried to joke, "Mum, cut it out or I won't make it to my prescribed time of death." Molly let go but was wiping her eyes. "So do I buy it saving tons of lives and become a national war hero." Fred was still trying to joke.

"Actually." Ted said, "You do and you are a hero, you and my parents." He walked over to Remus and Tonks and held out his hand and introduced himself, "Ted Remus Lupin, I know we have met before but I don't remember it." Remus shook his hand and Tonks hugged him. The three of them just stood there grinning at each other.

Finally Charlie said, "What about me?"

Everyone in the new group chuckled as Lily Potter said, "You make it through fine, you're just too busy with the dragons to ever 'meet a nice girl and settle down' as Grandma is always saying."

George picking up the lighter mood and wanting to give Fred time to get it together ask, "So we know Ginny and Harry get together, as well as Bill and Fleur what about me and who do Ron and Percy trick into marrying them?"

Ron glared at George and then Rose said, "You marry Angelina Johnson, Percy marries Audrey Meadows and my Mum was not tricked into marrying Dad, she did it because she loves him and he keeps her from getting to serious, right Mum" she said as she turned to Hermione.

Hermione blushed, smiled and nodded, as Ron's brothers gaped at her and Ron grabbed her hand. Trying to give Hermione and Ron a break Fleur asked, "Anyone hungry, I think it's getting close to dinner time. Girls lets help Molly in the kitchen we have a few extra mouths to feed." All the girls from both groups trouped towards the kitchen.

After a few steps Tonks tripped and Molly said, "Dora, I have more than enough help in the kitchen, why don't you stay and visit with your son." Tonks smiled gratefully knowing how bad it would be for her to be in the kitchen.

The males left from both groups, except Remus, started setting up tables in the garden because there was no way that group was fitting in the Burrow's kitchen. Several of the younger girls came out and set the tables. It wasn't long before dinner was on the table and everyone sat down to eat. Families sat together at the table getting to know one another Percy's kids sat with Fred and Charlie. Harry and Ron found out that they are both Aurors. Hermione works for the Department of Law Enforcement. Ginny is a stay at home mum but played quidditch professionally before she had kids. George kept the joke shop going and Percy was still at the ministry. Arthur was retired and had been asked to be Minister of Magic at one point, but he had declined. Bill was still at Gringotts, Charlie was still with the Dragons and Fleur only worked at Gringotts during the school year since all her children were at school.

During dinner Molly and Arthur were holding hands looking over their family. It was a bitter sweet moment for them. While everyone else had moved past the deaths and enjoyed themselves, they were thinking about Fred. How could they make it past the loss of one of their children?

When Fred caught them staring at him he got up went to his parents and hugged them and whispered, "Don't worry about this for now, there will be plenty of time for that later, just enjoy the kids while they are here."

They spent several hours talking after dinner was through. Finally Molly noticed Lily asleep on Harry's lap. He was holding the child with such a look of love and satisfaction on his face and Ginny and James were each leaning on a shoulder with Al leaning on Ginny. It was so beautiful Molly thought she just might cry. Before she could say anything someone new came into the Burrow's wards with a pop.

Lily woke up and with the light from several wands she was the first to react to the new visitors, "Daddy!" she jump off Harry's lap and ran toward the new comers.

James yelled, "Lily, wait you have to ask one of the questions." Lily skidded to a halt and asked Ron, "What did Uncle George turn your teddy bear into when you were four?"

The new Ron answered, "A spider, and it was sooooo gross."

Lily giggled, "Ok, Daddy, where was your bedroom before you were eleven."

The younger Harry blanched at the question and the older Harry shot him an apologetic look before he answered, "Cupboard under the stairs." As Lily took out again and threw herself at her father, the rest of the Weasleys stared at the younger Harry.

Ginny demanded, "What did he mean by that?"

The younger Harry couldn't talk but the older Harry said, "That was where the Dursleys put me from the time I arrived on their door step until my eleventh birthday when they realized the wizarding world was watching. Don't worry about it too much Ginny, in a few years someone mysteriously leaves a ton of Wheezes for them to stumble across. Took the ministry ages to clean it all up and no one was ever caught, with the owl order service any of my enemies could have done it."

"Brilliant!" Ginny, Fred and George said at the same time.

Hugo jumped up and ran to the older Ron and said, "Dad this has been great, when we go back in time again can we go to when you're my age? Oh, or maybe the founders time, or to Egypt when they are making mummies."

"Easy tiger," Ron said, "I don't think we'll be doing this again. We'll just go home and try to get out of trouble with your mother, grandmother and all your Aunts." He looked to the others and said, "I wish we could leave you the memory of them coming here. It would make it so much nicer when we get home."

"You aren't in trouble Ron, I am." Harry chuckled, "I made the portkey out of a time turner and sent all our children nineteen years into the past. I put them in danger and will be the one killed if we don't return them with every single hair still on their heads."

"True" Ron said, "But I always manage to catch the fallout on this kind of thing."


	3. Side Conversations

The stunned Weasley group stared at the new group. Molly rushed over to Fred and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Fred struggled a bit and tried to joke, "Mum, cut it out or I won't make it to my prescribed time of death." Molly let go but was wiping her eyes. "So do I buy it saving tons of lives and become a national war hero." Fred was still trying to joke.

"Actually," Ted said, "You do and you are a hero, you and my parents." He walked over to Remus and Tonks and held out his hand and introduced himself, "Ted Remus Lupin, I know we have met before but I don't remember it." Remus shook his hand and Tonks hugged him. The three of them just stood there grinning at each other.

Finally Charlie said, "What about me?"

Everyone in the new group chuckled as Lily Potter said, "You make it through fine, you're just too busy with the dragons to ever 'meet a nice girl and settle down' as Grandma is always saying."

George picking up the lighter mood and wanting to give Fred time to get it together ask, "So we know Ginny and Harry get together, as well as Bill and Fleur what about me and who do Ron and Percy trick into marrying them?"

Ron glared at George and then Rose said, "You marry Angelina Johnson, Percy marries Audrey Meadows and my Mum was not tricked into marrying Dad, she did it because she loves him and he keeps her from getting to serious, right Mum" she said as she turned to Hermione.

Hermione blushed, smiled and nodded, as Ron's brothers gaped at her and Ron grabbed her hand. Trying to give Hermione and Ron a break Fleur asked, "Anyone hungry, I think it's getting close to dinner time. Girls lets help Molly in the kitchen we have a few extra mouths to feed." All the girls from both groups trouped towards the kitchen.

After a few steps Tonks tripped and Molly said, "Dora, I have more than enough help in the kitchen, why don't you stay and visit with your son." Tonks smiled gratefully knowing how bad it would be for her to be in the kitchen.

The males left from both groups, except Remus, started setting up tables in the garden because there was no way that group was fitting in the Burrow's kitchen. Several of the younger girls came out and set the tables. It wasn't long before dinner was on the table and everyone sat down to eat. Families sat together at the table getting to know one another Percy's kids sat with Fred and Charlie. Harry and Ron found out that they are both Aurors. Hermione works for the Department of Law Enforcement. Ginny is a stay at home mum but played quidditch professionally before she had kids. George kept the joke shop going and Percy was still at the ministry. Arthur was retired and had been asked to be Minister of Magic at one point, but he had declined. Bill was still at Gringotts, Charlie was still with the Dragons and Fleur only worked at Gringotts during the school year since all her children were at school.

During dinner Molly and Arthur were holding hands looking over their family. It was a bitter sweet moment for them. While everyone else had moved past the deaths and enjoyed themselves, they were thinking about Fred. How could they make it past the loss of one of their children?

When Fred caught them staring at him he got up went to his parents and hugged them and whispered, "Don't worry about this for now, there will be plenty of time for that later, just enjoy the kids while they are here."

They spent several hours talking after dinner was through. Finally Molly noticed Lily asleep on Harry's lap. He was holding the child with such a look of love and satisfaction on his face and Ginny and James were each leaning on a shoulder with Al leaning on Ginny. It was so beautiful Molly thought she just might cry. Before she could say anything someone new came into the Burrow's wards with a pop.

Lily woke up and with the light from several wands she was the first to react to the new visitors, "Daddy!" she jump off Harry's lap and ran toward the new comers.

James yelled, "Lily, wait you have to ask one of the questions." Lily skidded to a halt and asked Ron, "What did Uncle George turn your teddy bear into when you were four?"

The new Ron answered, "A spider, and it was sooooo gross."

Lily giggled, "Ok, Daddy, where was your bedroom before you were eleven."

The younger Harry blanched at the question and the older Harry shot him an apologetic look before he answered, "Cupboard under the stairs." As Lily took out again and threw herself at her father, the rest of the Weasleys stared at the younger Harry.

Ginny demanded, "What did he mean by that?"

The younger Harry couldn't talk but the older Harry said, "That was where the Dursleys put me from the time I arrived on their door step until my eleventh birthday when they realized the wizarding world was watching. Don't worry about it too much Ginny, in a few years someone mysteriously leaves a ton of Wheezes for them to stumble across. Took the ministry ages to clean it all up and no one was ever caught, with the owl order service any of my enemies could have done it."

"Brilliant!" Ginny, Fred and George said at the same time.

Hugo jumped up and ran to the older Ron and said, "Dad this has been great, when we go back in time again can we go to when you're my age? Oh, or maybe the founders time, or to Egypt when they are making mummies."

"Easy tiger," Ron said, "I don't think we'll be doing this again. We'll just go home and try to get out of trouble with your mother, grandmother and all your Aunts." He looked to the others and said, "I wish we could leave you the memory of them coming here. It would make it so much nicer when we get home."

"You aren't in trouble Ron, I am." Harry chuckled, "I made the portkey out of a time turner and sent all our children nineteen years into the past. I put them in danger and will be the one killed if we don't return them with every single hair still on their heads."

"True" Ron said, "But I always manage to catch the fallout on this kind of thing."


	4. Dinner Conversations

The family groups naturally migrated together at dinner. Each parent and child wanted to know more about each other. This kind of left Percy's kids, Molly and Lucy out so Fred and Charlie sat with them. The girls told them how they never miss a Sunday Weasley dinner. And how funny it is to watch their Dad try to play quidditch, he's not very athletic. They are both in Ravenclaw like their Mum, Molly is a chaser, but Lucy prefers studying to sports. Lucy's favorite subjects are Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Molly's favorites are Transfiguration and Charms.

Fred and Charlie meanwhile entertained the girls with stories on pranks the twins had done as kids. Fred was surprised that George hadn't told them more but Charlie was sure he was told or threatened not to by their mothers. The four of them had a good time during dinner and in the time after.

George and his kids, Fred and Roxanne also had pleasant conversation during their time together. He found out that both were in Gryffindor and played beaters. While Fred's favorite classes were charms and potions, Roxanne's was transfiguration and herbology and she was hoping to do Animagus studies later. They told George his shop was still the best store in Diagon Alley and the most popular, even more so than the ice cream shop. George was surprised he had continued the shop without Fred and his kids told him that Uncle Harry wouldn't let him sell out. It had stayed closed for the first year after Fred's death but he was convinced to reopen after that.

Hearing that Fred said "George better keep it open or I'll come back and haunt him. "

Owl orders to Hogwarts had gotten so outrageous that George had opened another store in Hogsmeade. He had built a plant near their home where he spent most of his time inventing and controlling the manufacturing process. Angelina ran the stores and helped some in the inventing process. Fred had always planned on joining his dad at the stores and help with the inventing after leaving Hogwarts that was why he wanted to be good a potions. Roxanne wanted to first follow her mother's footsteps into professional quidditch but then work with her parents at WWW's.

Bill and Fleur found out that Victoire was born exactly one year after the battle. Followed a year later by Dominique and then Louis three years later. Victoire and Ted had been inseparable since her birth and had started dating in her fourth year. Her favorite subject was DADA and was planning on working with Uncle Harry and Ted when she finished school. All three were in Gryffindor although the hat had thought about Ravenclaw for Dominique. They were all doing well in school. Dominique said she liked charms best, but loved learning from Grandma in the kitchen. Louis liked quidditch best.

Ron and Hermione were almost beside themselves with joy. Rose was in Ravenclaw and doing well, she liked all her classes and couldn't pick one as her favorite. Finally she said her favorite room in the castle was the library. Ron laughed and told her it was Hermione's favorite too. She wasn't on a quidditch team but there would be time for that later. Hugo was looking forward to going to Hogwarts and hoped he would be in Gryffindor like his parents. He wanted to be an Auror like his Dad when he grew up. He loved quidditch but hadn't settled on a position yet. They found out they had gotten married one and a half years after the battle they had wanted to get married earlier but something made them wait. Then they waited five years before having kids so Hermione could have a career, then waited two years after Rose for Hugo.

Harry and Ginny were holding hands the entire time through dinner. Their kids told them how their lives were going. Harry was the head Auror and there was talk of him being either the next Minister or Headmaster of Hogwarts. They had gotten married two years after the battle and had James three years later, then Al a year after and a wait of two years before Lily. James was in Gryffindor while Al was in Ravenclaw. Lily said she wanted to be in Hufflepuff so they could cover most of the houses. James favorite activities at school were quidditch and pranks but he wasn't bad in any of his grades. Al was tied for top in his class with Rose and he liked DADA and Transfiguration. He also wanted to be an animagus like his Dad.

This revelation startled Harry a bit, "I'm an animagus?"

"Actually, " Rose interrupted, "you are an manimagi." The Weasley group was a bit confused none had ever heard that term before.

"Whatever Rosey Posey." James said, "She has to have the correct name for everything."

Rose glared at James, "Well Uncle Harry is the only one known and they made the term up just for him, we should use the proper name. Anyway… It means you have multiple animagus forms." Everyone's mouths dropped open, even Harry's.

Ted laughed at the expressions on the faces of the Weasley group, "I've always heard George say 'not again' when something new is discover about Harry. Now that I'm old enough to have more of the story I'm getting to understand that."

Mrs. Weasley started to clean up the table and everyone pitched in to do cleanup. No one bothered to take down the tables, and everyone settled back into their chairs unwilling to break the camaraderie that was present at the table. Quiet conversations continued around and people were starting to get tired as it was well past dark.

Ted pulled Fred and Charlie aside just as the tables were being cleaned off, "Thanks for sitting with Percy's girls he'll appreciate it. None of the kids know what he did and he is nothing like that anymore. Its family first for him, I only know because he told me when Victoire and I announced our engagement. He wanted me to know how important it was for us to keep in close contact with the family and not to let our careers get in the way of our lives."


	5. Arrivals & Departures

When Harry and Ron arrived from the future they answered Lily's questions and then Harry settled the matter over the cupboard. Ron nudged Harry pointing at their younger selves who were still holding their wives to be, "Can't we just leave them the memories?"

"Sorry," Harry said, "but I wouldn't want to deprive you of your battle time snog with Hermione."

He laughed as Ron playfully swatted at his head. With that Harry carried Lily toward the group and Ron trailed along behind with Hugo still trying to convince his Dad to go back in time to Egypt to see mummies being made. Everyone was smiling when Harry and Ron stood next to the table.

"Well at least you're not mad at me in this time yet." Harry said, "Let me tell you when I have, Molly, Fleur, Audry, Angelina, Hermione and Ginny all ready to take me down it's rather terrifying, worse than even Volde."

Everyone laughed as he pretended to cower and giggled, her Harry was really good looking but the new Harry was even better. He was heavier, still thin but not with that 'I'm half starved all the time' look, and far more muscled then he was currently.

Fred spoke up grinning, "Good to see you don't stay a scrawny git forever Harry. How is everyone in your time without me to keep everything exciting?"

Harry looked at the children from his time with a mock glare, "Didn't you keep anything back?"

"No." came the simultaneous reply from all mouths.

Then Ted said, "We didn't see any need, we'll have to obliviate them anyway."

Harry nodded silently glad Ted was here to help with that deed.

Finally Ron clapped his hand and said, "Whose ready to go home? Say goodbye to all these younger versions of your parents and get ready to go."

"Already?" young Molly and Mrs. Weasley asked at the same time, they looked at each other grinning.

Then young Molly said, "I haven't even got to sit on Uncle Fred's lap, Lucy has been monopolizing his time."

"Sorry Molly Wolly Wiggly Wart." Ron replied, "Your Grandma is ready to kill me and I'd like to get out of trouble soon." Molly just hung her head, Uncle Ron only used that old nickname when he didn't have a chance of making her happy with what he was telling her.

"Say your goodbyes then gather around Uncle Ron." Harry said, "He's going to make sure you make it home. Meanwhile Ted and I will be obliviating everyone here and then we'll be right behind you. That includes you Victoire so don't ask."

The tone of voice Harry was using let it be understood that there was no argument he didn't even look at the girl he knew he would be obeyed. The Weasley group was shocked, they had never heard Harry issuing orders before and the speed at which the children were responding meant that they had heard it and knew it meant business.

Ted saw their expressions and said, "Harry is head Auror. This is a mild form of his 'I just issued an order and you better be following it' voice. He does the training on the new recruits and more than one have nearly wet themselves with fear when he gets really angry. The first time I saw him angry at a recruit I thought I would melt on the spot, I couldn't imagine what the other guy felt."

Harry just shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face, "You make me sound like a dragon on the rampage."

"Did you know you have a nickname amongst the Auror's you have trained?" Ron laughed, Harry shook his head again, "They call you DA for Dragon Auror," Ron then said to the rest, "He only gets angry when someone does something that endangers someone. We have very few of those types of accidents, once they see Harry's response they make doubly sure they don't screw up again."

"Harry, the nickname is a name of respect, not because your animagus form." Harry was embarrassed, but Ted spoke up,"You come down hard on people because you care and we know it. No one thinks you're just mean, at least not for long, even who ever you're yelling at. Because you take the time to tell them what they did and what the consequences would be and how to do it the right way. But I have to tell you, the worst is when you whisper."

Harry just raised an eyebrow in question.

Ted continued more to the crowd, "Last week a guy got hurt during training and had to be taken to St. Mungo's. We had never had an accident like that in our training. When the mediwizards had left Harry stood in front of our group and whispered, 'can anyone tell me what happened and why?' Everyone was scared; we had never heard him so angry or so quiet. The hurt Auror's training partner was shaking visibly when he said that they were practicing nonverbal disarming spells and blocking spells when he just fell over, he didn't see anything and he hadn't even used a spell yet. Harry nodded and whispered 'anyone else' no one said anything. Finally Harry whispered, 'Mitchell do you know the difference between disarming and bludgeoning? Apparently not, you are suspended until you do. Simon, when we are practicing shielding charms, shield, do not duck. I am disappointed.' He then turned and walked away, Mitchell sat down and put his head between his knees trying not to vomit and Simon couldn't move for five minutes when he finally did he was shaking so bad he had to sit. No one wants to see Harry disappointed. "

"That was the worst training accident since Harry became Head Auror." Ron grinned ruefully, "We have had few mission related injuries but no deaths since Harry took over. The Minister said it's the best record the Aurors have ever had. Harry is very thorough in training and tough on the job, but when we get home he's a marshmallow."

"No he is not." James said, "Remember when Lily accidentally got locked in the cupboard under the stairs, he was whispering then and I agree it's worse than when he yells. Most of the time it's Mum who deals out the yelling and it's as scary as Grandma." Older Ron nodded in agreement, "But I'd rather be yelled at for a year from Mum then one minute of Dad, angry and whispering it's that scary."

Harry was still very embarrassed, he didn't want people to be scared of him. Then Lily said, "You guys are terrible Dad is not scary even when he is trying to keep you from killing each other. I think you're a marshmallow Daddy." And she gave him a big kiss on the cheek, Harry was grinning madly when she was finished and felt much better.

Older Harry chuckled, "Ok, ok, let's get you all home before your Mummy toasts this marshmallow."

And with final hugs and Mrs. Weasley's tears the children huddled around Ron and each put a finger on the Time Turner/Port key. Harry touched the device with his wand and said "Portus" and the group was gone with a pop.


	6. Waking Up

After the group of future Weasleys had left Harry turned to the people still there, "Ok, what do you think Ted, its late we can just get everyone to their beds and do the obliviate there and they wake in the morning with a good night's sleep?"

"Sounds good to me Harry, you're the boss." Ted grinned and Harry just rolled his eyes.

The twins walked up to Harry and said, "So you think… you're the big bad Auror now? You think we… will just hop… right into bed… and not even… give you any grief… about our sister or anything?" Harry just rolled his eyes and folded his arms and looked at the twins. The twins had their backs to the group so everyone could see Harry's reactions. The twins continued one talking then the other, "Right so we… have some rules …if you are going… to date Ginny."

Harry grinned at them thinking it's been too long since they talked like that, "I'm already married to Ginny and have been for more than eighteen years and we have three kids, I'm sure I have already broken any rule you may want to apply."

"No." they said, "These are rules… you need to leave… with our younger Harry, don't obliviate these." So they turned to the younger Harry and laid out rules about no snogging, no touching and such. Older Harry was trying not to laugh while the twins had their backs to him. After several minutes they were finished and the younger Harry and Ginny were looking quite put out. Then the twins turned around and saw the look on the older Harry's face.

By this time he had gotten his laughter under control, but just barely. He was able to produce his most menacing glare, the one he normally reserves for the jerks they are out catching as Aurors. Then just to enhance it he let a little bit of magic go, just enough to ruffle his hair. The twins were wide eyed, they turned back to younger Harry and Ginny and said, "Never mind" and they walked briskly inside.

Ted was struggling not to laugh at the two young men, "Harry that was a bit mean don't you think. That was 'The Look'. You generally save that one for the really stupid jerks we go after. "

"Yeah, I know, couldn't resist after all those stories you told." Harry laughed, "I'll let them know I was teasing when we go up to obliviate them."

Charlie chuckled uneasily, "If that was teasing, I would hate to see you really angry." Harry and Ted laughed again. Charlie Continued, "Earlier when Ron called you DA Ted said it wasn't because of an animagus form. And Rose said you were a manimagi. What's all that about?"

Harry grinned, "I started out as a Phoenix animagus. But when you're a magical animal you can take other forms as well. One of my forms is a dragon, what to see it?"

Harry stepped away from the group and changed into his favorite dragon form. Looking away from the group he spit a bit of fire. He then changed back and walked back to the group. All had shocked looks on their faces.

"You'll get a better look later." Harry said, "But so far I have over three hundred forms I can do. Oh I can still do magic in any animal form."

The group walked back to the burrow in awe and inside the kitchen, the twins had been looking out the window and were now looking at Harry with a lot of trepidation.

Younger Harry said while hugging Ginny, "I really hate to think of being away from the Burrow for a year, not getting to see anyone." Ron and Hermione agreed.

"Actually." older Harry said, "Its two years. The kids only know about the first year because it's harder to explain about the second one, it's kind of unbelievable for me still." Everyone, including Ted, look at him, waiting for the explanation, "At the end of the battle I disappear in a flash of fire before anyone can reach me. Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes takes me on... a little trip. I'm gone another year and I make it back just in time for the one year celebration/remembrance day. Ted I'll explain in more detail later. The Weasley adults, Aunt Minnie and Kingsley are the only ones who know."

Younger Harry sat down on a chair mumbling, "Two years." over and over.

"Harry, why is it that all of the weirdest stuff happens to you?" Ron asked, then turned to the older Harry, "Do Hermione and I help him again? And who's Aunt Minnie?"

"Aunt Minnie is Minerva McGonagall and I get help just not from you two." After a few minutes older Harry reached over to Fred and gave him a hug. "Just so you know, you are still missed, we didn't stop living, but you are missed. I'm glad I got to mess with your head one last time."

Fred nodded and said, "Yeah, I see where you get the reputation from, you're downright scary at times mate. I guess we never have to worry about someone hurting Ginny at least."

"Actually no one messes with any of us." Ted spoke up, "Once in my first year some Slytherin boys were giving me a hard time saying my Dad was a mudblood because he was a werewolf. I was about to get into a fight with them when Professor Neville came by a put a stop to it. He asked us what was going on and I told them that they were saying a bad word, he asked what's the word and I told him Harry told me never to say it. He said it's ok to tell him what word, just don't use it. So I told him and he said yeah Harry Potter would be very disturbed by that word. The other two boys asked what does Harry Potter have to do with this, and I said he's my Godfather and he told me that's a terrible word. They never bothered me again."

Harry just shook his head and said, "Ok, Ted, go with Fred and George and put them to bed." The twins looked like they were disgusted by Harry's choice of words but went up to their room anyway.

Ginny had sat on Harry's lap to help sooth him about the two year separation, "Why don't you just take me with you this year then it will only be a one year separation."

"Can't, you have the trace and we had to be able to do magic." Older Harry said.

Ginny was still pouting when Ted got back. Next Ted took Bill and Fleur and Harry took Charlie, Molly and Arthur. When they returned again Harry took Hermione and Ron and Ted took Remus and Tonks, Remus was bunking with Fred and George and Tonks was with Fleur. When they came back for the other Harry and Ginny Ted stepped outside. After Ginny was obliviated and sleeping the two Harry's walked up to Ron's room.

Ron was snoring when the older Harry said, "I wish I could leave you this memory but I can't. Everything will turn out good but you will have to forget it for now."

Harry said, "I'm just glad to know all my dreams come true." With that Harry was asleep. Older Harry walked out of the Burrow and said, "When word gets back to the Aurors about this I wonder what they will think."

"When you're yelling at us about being more careful you always tell a story of something stupid you did. Ted Laughed, "We know you're not perfect and that you will beat yourself up more than anyone else would. With that Harry brought out their time turner, Ted touched it and Harry whispered, "Portus" and with a pop they were gone.

The next morning in 1997 Harry told Ron on the way downstairs, "I have a good feeling today, like everything is going to work out fine."


End file.
